Fixed And wait Married?
by Collections of a Tattered Soul
Summary: Sequel to broken!Our dear old Bella has been face with a night mare but Edward managed to pull her out and dust her off. But when Bella's Father her mother Phil and her Father's new love interest find Edward and her in bed together hell breaks loose
1. Chapter 1

I made a sequal aren't you all proud??

Who said I owned twilight? It was you wasn't it?! oh I am so going to get sued! I don't own twilight I swear!!

* * *

I guess having been through all I had and having Edward tell me repeatedly that he loved me over the course of one of the best nights of my life I should be happy. I'm sure most normal people would be extactic... Maybe I would be if Edward were actually here. I figured he would be here when I wake up to smile down at me and kiss the top fo my head like he usually did but no he's gone again. Maybe the very thought of what we did last night repulsed him and he deiced he should of let me kill myself last night instead of wasting himself on me.

I didn't feel loved. When he wasn't here I didn't feel whole, and now more then ever I'm regretting bieing so human. O how it hurt. I longed so much to go find the razor that I'd dropped last night and cut my foot but I'm guessing it wouldn't be worth the trouble. Maybe I would be able to die without having to look in a mirror seeing how ugly I really was.

I let myself hope last night when he told me so many times he'd never leave me again I believed him! I freaking believed him. I'm so pathetic its sickning. But even now under blankets and sheats attempting to shield my frail body from the cold wind blowing in through my window that never did get shut hoping for death I wouldn't change a thing. Even if he didn't love, even if I was still the pathetic human that bored him I was so happy I got one night. Just one night even if he hated it even if he regretted it even while it was happening I am too selfish to care. I got one night with my angel one night with my love and now even in the depths of hell, once I do figure out a way to die without having to get up of course, I would be hapy to just have been beautful for a few minutes.

Hell could have me tear me a part and burn me now and no remorse of what I've done would ever hit me. Charlie my father I wish I could have been so much more to him then just a suicidal daughter but he will be fine he met a woman in the office, Hilary, She was so nice and she cooked for him.

Charlie always smiled when she made him his favorite chicken with all the right spices. At least he wouldn't be alone.

My mother had Phil, My father had Hilary, Edward had anyone else but me. Every important person in my life would be ok without me around.

I finally gave up on the idea of suffication and put one bare foot on the ground slowly but surely sitting up. Goose bumps ran up my arms and my legs as I sneezed, sick wonderful. I swiped my eyes the rwemanders of sleep being wiped away as I put my feet onto the bare ground shivering. I rasied my hand to my hair to was tangled and wild. I was deifnatly not in the modd to die any uglier then I usually was. I stood up grabbing a robe and pulling it around me. I grabbed clothes from the dresser victoria secret pajamas Alice had gotten me for Edwards enjoyment. Oh how wrong she was, why would Edward ever need me to put on sexy pajamas? I'm repusive and stupid and ugly and... any other horrble adjactive.

I slipped into the shower ignoring the mirror and washed my body and my hair. But even after some intense scrubbign I coudl still smell him there. I could still see him looking down on me with such love in his eyes it hurt. I could still feel his every touch on my skin his every kiss. I could hear him saying all of those things that will never be true oh and I wish I could for one god damn second forget about the fact he isn;t here now the fact he isn't here to hold me and tell me all he primised was true but he's not and lying to myself will only make it worse.

I stepped from the shower dully my foot nearly slipped from under me but I placed a hand firmly on the wall to steedy myself. Maybe it was becasue I was so numbly doing normal things, maybe it was because I was contimplating weather or not ODing was worth it, or maybe it was the small fact I was not paying much attention to my surroundings that made me miss the figure standing now in the corner watching me.

I pulled on a bra and the black tank top and underwear. I began to brush my hair but winced when I looked in the mirror, I was paler then usual and I had circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep I had gotten over the last nightmarish space of time. The face staring back at me propelled me to chunk the hair brush at it. The mirror shattered my face shattered into a million little pieces.

And so I began to go into hysterics. I laughed watching the mirror break away. I may of laughed out of the enjoyment that I had just made myself disappear, or it could of simply been because I was currently a bit nuts but what ever it may be I was on the ground by the time I heard someone clear their throat.

I looked up but my vision was blurred by tears, from laughing or crying it wasn't clear which.

I wiped them quickly expectying to see come diranged killer, it was Edward.

Watching me like I would combust at any moment. "Bella honey are you alright?" He asked.

I looked over him, he had a change of clothes on, and his hair looked wet. I wondered how long he'd been in the bathroom. Long enough to see me exposed I suppose. He looked drastically nervous about something.

He grabbed my arm gently and pulled me to my feet, "Are you okay?" His voice was more demanding now.

I sucked in a impaired breathe to calm myself after a few minutes of breathing I finally nodded.

"Why did you break the mirror?" He asked.

Those eyes those topaz eyes coaxed the truth out of me, "I couldn't stand who was looking back at me. That pitiful ugly little girl."

His eyes went wide as he looked at me, his eyes scanning my body I was suddenly hyper aware of my lack of pants. I grabbed the shorts from the counter and slipped into them quickly.

Edward took my arms and lowered them to my side removing them from being wrapped around my waist covering myself. He put a finger under my chin and lifted my eyes to meet his, "That is completly upsurd."

I looked at him his lips hovered over mine, "Your so beautiful. I thought you understood that. Why are you so pale?"

I hoped he wouldn't notice I hoped to god he would just drop all subjects of my appreance and tell me where he went and hopefully tell me he loved me I needed to hear those words falling from his lips as if it were my water in the desert.

"I took a cold shower" I answered it was the truth I had taken a freezing cold shower.

"Why would you do that?" He asked.

I shook my head I hadn't a logical reason behind it I just took it, "I don't know."

His eyes bore deep into mine, "Your hiding something."

I shook my head panicy, "No I'm not" But he wasn't buying it.

He lifted me into his arms his cold loving arms and walked me back to my room.

The bed excatly as it lay before sitting rustled and still warm even though the room was just as cold if not colder then the outside at the moment.

He laid beside me arms still wrapped around my waist, "Bella please talk to me. I want you to trust me."

His eyes were so sincere it was hard not to tell him the truth, "I woke up and you weren't here. I thought maybe you regretted..." I couldn't finish not because I was mentally imcapible but Edward had firmly pressed his lips to mine.

"Isabella Marie Swan.. How dare you think I would regret it... Oh honey your so wrong... If I regret anything it was waiting to be so close to you. I didn't even think about hurting you I didn't even think about drinking your blood." His lips were on my ear tickling me.

He breathed and trailed his nose down my neck, "You thought I left you again. What were you thinking? Don't lie I can tell when your lying" He kissed below my ear.

I took a deep breathe, "I was wondering how to kill myself without having to get out of bed..." I answered sucking my head into his chest.

"Bella... Bella... Bella... Bella.." He said huskly as he kissed down my neck.

"I went home because Alice called me. She saw a vision one I'd rather she didn't have. She excited for you by the way.. Wants to take you shopping for pajamas.. I told her I didn't want to know... Anyway she obviously told everyone so I'm thinking that we should stay away from everyone for a while. Believe me you'll want to after the torturious morning with them. Emmett keeps thinking that I've grown up and fake sobbing. Rose and Mom are looking over baby pictures. And Dadand Jasper are about the only sane people around the house this morning." He sighed smiling that lucious smile.

I laughed his family were nuts I mean their happy for him if my mother or father ever even found out what I did I would be skinned alive... as if on que the door popped open and Dad walked in Hilary, My mother and Phil behind him.

Edward had no time to excape. I also found it very conviniant Hilary's two sons one sixteen and the other seventeen and her daughter who was fifteen were there.

It was a very good thing Edward was fully dressed minus the shoes and the fact his shirt was half way unbuttoned but still at least he had clothes on. I saw everyones eyes go wide.

"Bella are you ready to go shopping yet?" Alice called coming up the stairs. She looked at the group who hadn't moved an inch their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide.

"Not the best time Alice" Edwards silky smooth voice was slightly paniced.

"Your back..." Charlie was the first to speak in a disgruntled and angry voice.

Alice looked at me from behind Charlie and winked, "Charlie Edward and Bella were simply waiting for me to arrive as you can see that have done nothing Bella's hair is even wet meaning she's been in the shower she probably came in and laid down on the bed next to Edward and you walked in" Got to love Alice.

"Who are you?" Oh thats right mom had only met one Cullen.

And then disastor stuck, every Cullen Emmett leading came bounding up the stairs. "There she is!" He smirked and bounced onto the bed.

"Alice" I growled.

Alice put her hand over her heart, "I swear I had no idea they were following me."

"How dare you not invite me to go with you" Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

"Emmett stop bouncing on the bed" Esme glared saying this in a motherly tone.

Jasper and Carilise walked in looking annoyed, "Jasper I told you to keep them locked in the basement!" Alice whined.

Jasper sighed, "Rose picked the lock, Emmett tied us to a chair, and Mom left us there."

Emmett pushed me off the bed before I hit the ground Alice caught me I glared at Emmett who was hugging Edward and Edward was trying to excape his hold, "I get to snuggle with Eddie now."

Alice set me on my feet and put her over sized bag on the ground, "Did you sleep well?" She asked.

I grouned, "Alice.." I was cut off.

"Excuse me hi I demanded to know who all of you are and why you are in my daughters room at such an ungodly hour" Mom yelled although it wasn't nessasary.

"Oh you must be Renee I'm Esme Cullen this is my husband Carilise Cullen,my daughter Alice Cullen,my other daughter Rosalie Cullen,my son Jasper, My son Emmett, and you've met Edward" Esme shook my mothers hand.

"Emmett stop choking Edward" I sighed.

Emmett smiled and bounded up to me, he picked me up and hugged me, "She's only human Emmett remember" Alice growled.

He set me down, Edward stood up re buttoning his shirt, "Oh hey your wearing those pajamas I got you wee your finally seeing it my way now get dressed come on hurry it up I've still got to steal Eddie's car to go get mine" Alice smirked handing me a white cami and a pair of jeans with a pair of flats.

"Hold on! She's not going anywhere until we get answers!" Charlie was eratic now.

"Oh Charlie calm down" Hilary smiled.

I reached to take the clothes from Alice when she grabbed my wrist dropped the clothes intierly.

She was looking with wide eyes exaiming every crease in the pale skin.

"Isabella Marie Swan if you did this to yourself I will never forgive you" Alice muttered my parents wouldn't hear but every vampire did.

"Edward scencing my discomfort walked over and took Alice by the arm and said something to her too fast and too low for me to hear but by the way Alice looked at me sad but smiling I can only assumed Edward had rested the beast.

"Oh yes well Charlie was it you would like to know?" I could tell by the way Charlie looked calm Jasper was controling his emotions.

Carilise smiled and Charlie looked at Mom, "Bella honey are you feeling alright? Your father called and said you haven't been going to school and you haven't been eating I just came to see if you needed to go back with me for a while" No! Edward and I have finally reached a point in our realtionship where I could look at him and know he has accepeted everyone of my flaws and he doesn't care.

"No I'm fine" I smiled.

"So your back for good now?" Charlie asked I doubted he was happy about that.

Esme smiled and nodded, "Yes of course."

"My name is Hilary I don't think we've met" Hilary stuck out her hand.

Esme smiled shaking it, "Its nice to meet you I've heard alot about you from Bella actually."

"Oh Bella spends alot of time at your home?" Hilary asked.

"Yes her and Edward are dating" Esme smiled.

Mom reacted to this, "Still?" She asked.

"Yes they are" Esme smiled.

"Well these are my children Wilam Nina and Lois" The Cullen faces went to that of shocked as they looked at the three. The three looked back smirking as if they knew something they shouldn't.

Edward took my hand and suddenly I knew, The threes eyes were blood red oh this was going to be an interesting day...

* * *

How do you like it?? Good?? Bad?? Oh know!! Is it horrible?? Its horrible isn't it!!

Tell Me!!

Collections of a Tattered Soul.

The next chapter is coming today I really want to get it out!!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't care your reaction... If I said that I would be a big and total lier!! I care! I care about what you think and about your needs I do!!

I don't own nothing... Heh heh

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Hilary asked.

Carilise was the first to smile, "Yes. Yes of course" He cleared his throat.

"Come on Bells hurry its going to rain in five minutes!" Alice whined.

Mom was in her full protective mode which is very odd for her, "Where do you live?" She asked.

"Umm its actually hard to explain" Carilise smile was still intact despite the cercomstances.

"But your welcome to come and visit today" Esme smiled also.

Mom smiled, "We will just follow you Bella hurry up and get dressed" Mom shot back leaving the room.

"Edward you drive Bella back to our house when she gets done changing Bella hurry I will do your makeup at home" Alice smiled as all of the Cullens' and my family left the room.

Edward picked the clothes from the floor and handed them to me, "You had better change."

I walked to the bathroom he followed me for some untold reason.

He closed and locked the door behind us and I reliezed why he'd followed me in as he pushed my back against the wall and stripped of my shirt in one swift motion.

When I finally got dressed we finally got into the car. And we finally got the house Everyone was still outside looking as though they had been waiting for us I was thank ful I had drove Edward and I had an excuse.

"What took you so long?" Charlie asked anxiously.

"I let Bella drive and she got us lost" Edward rolled his eyes.

I sighed along with the act, "You would think I would know my way around by now I knew I should of taken a left at the tree."

Alice gave me an all knowing look with a smirk, "Come inside then."

The doors opened to the Cullen house I was used to the amazing sight as was everyone of the Cullens'. They scattered Rose going up the stairs, Emmett and Jasper getting the video game, Edward sat o the couch watching them calling winner, While Alice took my arm and dragged me upstairs.

She dolled me up and I was sitting in Edward's room watching the cieling waiting for her to get ready and listening to the faint tune of the linkin Park in the back ground.

"This is Edward's room" Esme was giving the grand tour.

Charlie was wide eyed I'd forgotten he'd never seen the Cullen household. Mom was taking it all in Hilary was still pleasent her children were looking around very interested and Phil was probably dreaming of having a house like this by the looks of his face.

Edward swerved in, "You would think they were actually racing high speed down a public road with the way they act" He sighed.

"You lost huh?" I asked.

"Pretty much yeah" He sat down next to me putting my head in his lap. "Edward you will mess up her hair" Alice came in.

Rose was behind her probably coming with us, Edward bluntly ignored her.

"That piano in the foyer who plays?" Mom asked.

Esme smiled, "Edward does."

I can never understand why when someone has a piano in their house that automatically means they play. I mean you know how hard it is to move a paino? Maybe they just left it because it was too much trouble to move plus it looked nice.

"Does he play well?" Mom asked.

For some odd reason I doubt she actually cared but I bet she wanted to know if my prosective love interest had any talents that may be usefull in the future.

The future... Would Edward change me now? Or did Eternity seem a little drastic? Maybe he didn't want me around forever.. Forever would be alittle much with me..

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked.

I noticed the door was closed tightly now.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm fine" I shook my head to clear my thoughts,

"Your lying" He let me sit up.

I looked at him and made a decition I would just ask him, "Will you ever change me Edward?" I asked.

He didn't answer just looked over my face like I was on fire or something.

Alice came in ignoring our tense atmosphere and dragged me away.

We entered a shop that made me blush. Of course Alice and Rose didn't even flinch as they tossed me things that concerned me and pushed me into the dressing room.

Seconds later she came running in squeeling, "Oh I'm so happy for you!" She yelled hugging me.

"Why?" I asked suspciously.

She smiled, "Oh no reason."

That was odd even for Alice.

So she bought me a ton of crap and when we got back home my family was sitting in the living room still looking curiously around the room.

"What did you buy?" Mom asked.

I blushed and shook me head, "A couple of shirts you know the usual" I smiled.

"How about you model for us?" Mom suggested.

I turned my attention to Edward who was watching Jasper thrash Emmett at fantasy football, "Edward how about you play?" I asked.

He looked at me with mild surprise. I smiled back and walked over, "If you ever want to see me in what I've got in this bag you had better get up now" I whispered into his ear.

"I'd listen to her Edward" Alice smirked.

Edward stood up with a sigh.

He sat down pulling me with him I sat the bag on my lap knowing my mother would try to steal it and smiled up at him.

He began to lay my lauliby softly soothingly.

He finished, "Now can I see whats in the bag?" He asked.

"Upstairs" I priomised.

"Charlie can Bella spend the night?" Alice begged.

"Yes of course she can" Charlie smiled.

"Well its getting late we better go" Hilary smiled and stood up.

After they left mom saying she would be going back to Flordia and to call her tomorrow Edward and I sat in the living room.

The other Cullens' for some reason desided now was the best time for a hunting trip and left leaving us alone. Edward grabbed the bag and started digging through it.

he looked up with a wide smirked on shi face, "I blaim your sister you know that right?"

He Kissed my cheek, "I do too."

Something suddenly changed in his face. Nervousness appeared there he fiddled withsomething in his pocket.

"Edward is there something wrong?" I asked now nervous Edward never gets nervous its not in his nature.

He looked at me as if he were deciding something in that very moment, "Lets go to the meadow" He suggested taking me in his arms and pulling us to our feet before running from the house.

The meadow was beautiful more now more then ever he sat down me on his lap running his hands over my arms. He may of been cold but now in this very moment he was warm so warm.

He reached into his pocket and I felt something velvet slide across my arm.

"Bella close your eyes" He instructed.

I did as I was told and felt a swift brush of air flow passed me then landing gently on my feet.

"You can open them now" I was nervous because he sounded nervous.

I did and my hand flew to my mouth, I mean I had to be dreaming Edward would never ever do something like this. He told me he wanted me to have human experiences but I never thought he wanted me to have them with him.

"Isabella Marie Swan.." He took a deep breathe as if he were having trouble breathing.

"Would you marry me?" My breathing hitched.

The ring was so sparkly it reminded me so much of him in the sun it sparkled and glistened in the moon light his pale face was looking at me in anxious anticpation.

I looked at him the time seemed to tick by then suddenly I reliezed I needed to answer he looked even more nervous now. Silly boy he actually thought I was going to say no..

He sighed and looked down then I pounced him. I surprised him but he still caught me but fell on his back in the process. I kissed him full on the lips his lips vibrated under mine in a chuckle erupting from his throat.

He rolled over so he could be ontop of me stairing down at me his face incased in moonlight.

"You scared me" He muttered his hair hanging in his face.

"When I jumped on you or when I didn't answer for a long time?" I asked smiling.

"When you didn't answer." He smiled.

"I really never have answered if you recall" I smirked.

"I'm crushed Miss Swan" he smiled.

I grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips onto mine, "Crushing you is what I do" I smirked against his ear.

"So will you marry me?" He asked.

He lifted his head to look into my eyes, "Depends. Will you change me?"

He shook his head I grimicenced, "Then no I will not marry you."

"Bella I can't change you" He shook his head.

"Edward I can't marry you."

"Your treating this as if its a joke" He growled.

I glared at him as he stood up, "Maybe making it a joke will make it hurt a little less."

He turned on heel and ran into the woods.

Great and dandy. I was alone. I had no jacket and was in shorts and a tank top. it was raining now. And my boy friend had just proposed to me and I told him no.

I dropped to the ground picking up the ring he'd dropped, I was shaking either from the cold or my sobs. I put the ring onto my ring fingers and smiled sadly.

I heard the rushing of the stream nearby and the depression kicked in.

If he didn't want to change then he must not want me. If he didn't want me then there was no reason to keep living.

I rushed towards the water it was a pond mybe waist deep. I jumped into the freezing cold water and looked around. The meadow was lovely at night.

I took one last breathe and slipped under water. The cold burned my eyes and my whole body. I kept myself down with a rock although it hurt the pain was well worth it. The rain hitting the survice was relaxing calming even.

My eyes began to close and my grip on the rock slipping. I could feel life leaving my body when someone reached down and plucked me from the water.

It was freezing cold above and below the survice as I felt some one frantically wrapping a coat around my.

Then pushing on my stomach the water raced from my mouth and I began to cough.

"Bella honey stay with me" My angels voice soothed and he picked me up and ran.

My teeth were chattering uncontroably. He put me on a couch. He peeled off my clothes and replaced them with dry ones. He piled blankets over me. and rubbed my arms.

I feel asleep sometime in the frenzy.

I woke up to a dark room I faintly wondered if it was a dream but then I felt the back of the couch pressing into my spine. I sat up rubbing my eyes. I looked at the digital clock on the wall, 3:01. I ran my fingers through my hair and something got caught. I tugged my hand out to discover that shiny little ring.

"So Bella are you happy?" Edwards acid voice asked from across the room.

The mocking edge in his voice stung, "What am I supposed to be happy about Edward?" I asked bitterly.

"Nearly killing yourself again? I mean you seem to enjoy it so much" He growled.

"No I'm not happy because I'm not dead" I growled back.

He came over and handed me a gun, "Fine here you go go ahead" He mocked.

I grabbed the gun and tore the ring from my finger so hard it drew blood, "I can't believe I actually wanted to die with this thing on!" I threw it at him and took the gun with me out the front door of the Cullen house.

So now I was alone, cold, suicidal, my boy friend... Ex boyfriend just handed me a gun and told me to shoot myself, and I'm lost perfect just perfect.

I dropped to the dirt floor there was no way I was taking any more of this emotional rollar coaster.

I opened the shaft of the gun on bullet that was good one was all I would need.

I put the gun to my head, I was not gouing to die happy. Because even if I had my days with Edward even if I'd loved every minute of it I was not satisfied. Maybe I was being selfish I mean really i got two days with him totally and free with our relationship but I wanted an eternity every day I wanted to wake up to his face. Every night I wanted him to hold me with the exact same love. I wanted to feel him beside me holding me whispering he'd never let me go telling me he loved me forever and ever.

I guess it was only a joke to think he would ever want to change me. Eternity with me is like being eaten slowly by a brain devouring slug not terribly favoring you and it is annoying and hurts alot.

I burst into hysterics again shaking with laughter, "A brain devouring slug... Thats so true" I giggled.

I caught my breath long enough to steady the gun and smile up at the cloudy sky.

Please forgive my sin. I mumuered as I put pressure on the trigger.

My hand was suddenly pushed from my head and the bullet flew into a tree, "Ok dude give me a break please!" I yelled at the sky.

I shrugged off the hand it was cold and it was Edwards, "Why can't for onceI get what I want!?" I yelled at the sky again.

"Have you got any common decency to just let me die?" I yelled I must seem crazy but I didn't care I needed to know why god was so cruel.

"Bella" Someone said behind me but I still needed this.

"I won't even be there to burden you! What Lucifer doesn't want me either?!" I yelled.

Some grabbed my wrists and pulled me around Edward glared at me, "Your stupid, your an idiot, your ordinary, your clumsy, your crazy, and you quite honestly bore everyone with your dull dull life!"

That was it all I needed, I could feel splinters slice through my chest sending throbbing unnatural pain course through my very being. I could feel my soul rip in half in a split second. I could hear my Heart shatter. I could feel my eyes dim. I could feel my hands stop fighting him. I could feel my face pale. I could feel the water as it crept down my cheeks. And most of all I could see him watching me double over in pain dropping to my knees.

I could feel the sharp pine needles peirce the skin of my knees. I could hear my heavy breathing as I clutched my dying heart. I could scence Edward standing over me. But all I was focusing on was my utter and horrblly shocking response. I'd always known the truth it nawed at my heart ever since I'd met him. Why did it hurt so much coming from him? To hear him speak the truth I so long denied?

I studied my ring finger still bleeding like it would tell me everything make me see why Edward played this cruel joke on me. I shuddered remembering something, that almost made me laugh. All those underwear he'd never even wanted to see me in it. Never wanted to even touch me much less in one of those. And he'd stopped me from killing myself just so I could hear the truth he didn't want me dying without hearing the truth.

No immortality. No marrage. No love. No Edward. Never have I felt so alone not even when he left.

I shivered and he picked me up causeing me to thrash, "Put me down!" I screamed.

"bella calm down" He tried probably replused.

"No! You will not take me anywhere!" I slipped through his hold as it lossened and took off into the trees not even looking back.

But before I could go far and pepetually get lost again he grabbed my arm, "Isabella Marie Swan calm yourself" He demanded calmly.

I slapped him. I full on slapped him then regretted it. It shouldn't have effected him but his face was turned to the side eyes down. But it was too late for regret.

"God damn't Edward! Was it pick on the pathetic huiman week? I can not take this anymore! I wil not take this any more! I may not be beautiful I may not be smart! I may be a pathetic crazy human but I do not need to hear it from you! I can take the fact you don't love me thats fine I never thought you did. I can take the fact i will be alone. But I can not take hearing my weakness spat out at me like its funny to watch! I have done everything! Told you everything! Let you see me at my weakest and yet you still find it nessasary to tear me apart! So Edward if you've got anything to add just say it now because I'm going to find something to slice my wrist with not that you care at all!"

He grabbed my shoulders and kissed me fiercly.

I didn't fight him mostly because I was so wrapped up in how soft his lips were against mine.

He pulled back kissing my ear, "Your beautiful. Your lovely. You can be a bit crazy. Your Ordinary to most people who don't know you but your so extraordinary to me. And you do not I repeat do not bore me! I love you so much and to see how much that hurt you destroyed me! But I needed to see how you would react I needed to see what you looked like at your very worst it modivates me. I will marry you then I will change you as long as you promise absolutly promise never ever to hurt yourself again. And I'm truely sorry about making you hurt and uif it makes you feel any better the slap was a nice touch."

I couldn't help myself I reached up to his ear and blew in it, "Wheres my ring?" I asked.

He chuckled and slipped it back on my finger.

He finally got me home to his house although night was nearly over but we still made the most of it.

I slipped into the shower I was informed quite egarly from Edward that his family wouldn't be back till monday in which we would need to gio to school. He wants me to call and tell Charlie that Alice wants me to stay over for another day and she will take me to school on monday.

I sighed letting the warm water wash over me unclenching my muscles. I heard the distant sound of my cell phone ringing then I felt the water flip off and Edwards hand give me the phone.

"hello?" I held it slightly away from my ear.

"Bella dear its Hilary I was wondering if your not doing anything if you could watch the kids for your father and I we have to go into the station and don't want them to get into any trouble" She said I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Hold on" I put one finger over the mic and looked out of the shower curtain, "Edward would it be alright if Hilary's children come here so I can watch them?" I asked.

He looked at me suddenly very calculatory then nodded.

I smiled and returned the phone to my face, "Could you bring them by the Cullens'?" I asked.

"Of course thank you so much good bye" We hung up.

I looked at Edward and handed him back my phone.

Instead of taking it he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the shower.

"We have a half an hour at the very least" His voice was huskly.

I couldn't wait I have to admit it and I was the only one naked. I grabbed the front of his shirt and attempted to unbutton the buttons but becoming frustarted I pulled and the buttons went skattering to the floor in a mess.

He chuckled, "So hasty. That was my favortie shirt too" He pouted.

I shook my head, "No it isn't your favorite shirt is the blue one."

He kissed the top of my head, "But still your too hasty" He smirked grabbing around the waist and taking me to his room.

I hurriedly pulled on a pair of shorts and tank top as the door bell rang again.

I nearly tripped going down the stairs but caught myself and threw open the front door. Hilary stood with the three of her children infront of her looking at me concerned, "Bella are you ok? You seem... out of breathe" She raised an eye brow.

I smiled, "No I'm fine umm I was in the shower" I smiled.

"Where are the Cullens'?" She asked.

What was i supposed to say now? Oh their hunting animals to keep from hurting me and any other human on earth and remain as much human as they possibly can and oh yeah your children are vampires too but they drink human blood? Ha that was funny.

"They are at Jasper's soccor game in Seattle remember?" Edward asked coming down stairs fully clothed looking normal.

Hilary looked at him in curiousity, "Why didn't you go with them?"

Edward smiled, "Jasper doesn't like it when I'm there and besides Bella has to stay here and watch your children and I couldn't leave her alone" He smiled perfect lier.

"Oh ok well you be good" She left.

They had smirks oh and not good smirks either..

This was going to suck I could just feel it...

* * *

There here you go..

Collections of a Tattered Soul.


	3. authors note sorry

Hey guys.. I will not be updating for a few days... I'm sick... Like painful sick..

All of those who don't want to know don't read..

I have a cyst on my Ovary and its as big as its golf ball.. It hurts so bad... And its hard to do anything...

Sorry guys,

Collections of a Tattered Soul


End file.
